wrestlingfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Buddy Rogers
right|Herman Rohde (ur. 20 lutego 1921 r. w Camden, New Jersey, zm. 26 lipca 1992 r.) amerykański wrestler, niemieckiego pochodzenia znany pod pseudonimem Nature Boy Buddy Rogers. Pierwszy w historii WWE Champion.Urodził się w rodzinie niemieckich emigrantów. Pracował jako policjant w New Jersey i tam został zauważony przez promotora wrestlingu. Następnie rozpoczął karierę na ringach w Houston, gdzie przybrał pseudonim Buddy Rogers. Kariera Lata 1940-1960 Czterokrotnie zdobywał tytuł Texas Heavyweight Championa, prowadząc przy tym długi feud z Lou Thesz na ringu, jak i poza nim. Po opuszczeniu Houston zmienił swój styl. Przefarbował włosy na blond oraz otrzymał od swojego promotora Jacka Pfefera pseudonim Nature Boy. Wraz z pojawieniem się w telewizji budził wiele kontrowersji. Nie był też lubiany przez publiczność. Dołączył do federacji w Saint Louis oraz stał się jej główną gwiazdą. W 1950 odszedł i dołączył do federacji w Ohio. Walczył tam do 1960 roku. National Wrestling Alliance (1960-1963) W 1961 roku otrzymał tytuł NWA World Heavyweight Championship. 30 czerwca tego samego roku obronił pas w starciu z Patem O'Connorem. Walczył w obronie swojego pasa z Lou Theszem. 24 stycznia 1963 roku doszło między nimi do decydującego starcia. Lou Thesz zdecydowanie wygrał walkę i zdobył tytuł NWA World Heavyweight Championship. {C}Rogers posiadał również pas USA Tag Team Championship, a jego partnerem był Johnny Handsome Barend. Tytuły zdobyli w 1962 roku w starciu z Johnnym Valentine i Arnoldem Skaalandem. Następnie pokonali parę Valentine & Ellis i utrzymali pasy do wiosny 1963, kiedy to stracili je na rzecz pary Austin & The Great Scott. Po tym starciu tag-team upadł i rozpoczęli krótki feud, by latem 1963 wspólnie zmierzyć się z Brunem Sammartino i Bobo Brazilem. Przegrali tę walkę i ich współpraca została zakończona. {C}W trakcie feudu z JHB tworzył tag-team z Bobem Ortonem, dziadkiem Randy'ego Ortona. World Wide Wrestling Federation (1963) W 1963 roku odszedł z NWA i dołączył do World Wide Wrestling Federation. Został pierwszym mistrzem WWWF. Miał jednak problemy z sercem. Przegrał zaledwie 48 sekundową walkę z Brunem Sammartino, przez co stracił pas (nieoficjalnie mówi się, że Rogers został wyciągnięty ze szpitala i zmuszony do walki). Wielki rewanż miał się odbyć 4 października 1963 roku, jednakże Buddy Rogers zdecydował się przejść na sportową emeryturę. Jego miejsce w walce o pas zajął Gorilla Monsoon. WWF (1978-1992) i śmierć W 1978 roku powrócił do wrestlingu jako promotor takich gwiazd jak Jimmy Snuka, Gene Anderson czy Ken Patera. Najbardziej zauważalnym po jego powrocie momentem był feud z Ricem Flairem. Jego przygoda z wrestlingiem zakończyła się po tym, jak złamał biodro. Zmarł 26 czerwca 1992 roku w wyniku obrażeń odniesionych podczas pobytu na Tri-State Wrestling Alliance (poprzednika ECW). W 1994 roku został pośmiertnie wprowadzony do WWE Hall of Fame. W wrestlinguedytuj W wrestlingu Finishery Figure Four Grapevine Osiągnięcia *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA Eastern States Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) :*AWA World Heavyweight Championship (Ohio version) (3 razy) *'Midwest Wrestling Association' :*MWA Ohio Tag Team Championship (4 razy) - z Great Scottem (3) i Juanem Sebastianem (1) *'Montreal Athletic Commission' :*World Heavyweight Championship (Montreal version) (3 razy) *'NWA Capitol Wrestling' :*NWA United States Tag Team Championship (Northeast version) (2 razy) - z Johnny Valentine (1) i Johnny Barend (1) *'NWA Chicago' :*NWA World Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) :*NWA United States Heavyweight Championship (Chicago version) (1 raz) *'NWA Mid-America' :*NWA Mid-America Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) *'NWA San Francisco' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (San Francisco version) (1 raz) - z Ronnie Etchison *'NWA Western States Sports' :*NWA North American Heavyweight Championship (Amarillo version) (1 raz) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Stanley Weston Award (1990) *'Professional Wrestling Hall of Fame and Museum' :*Przyjęty w 2002 (Television Era) *'Southwest Sports Inc.' :*NWA Texas Heavyweight Championship (1 raz) :*Texas Heavyweight Championship (4 razy) :*Texas Tag Team Championship (1 raz) - z Otto Kuss *'World Wide Wrestling Federation / World Wrestling Federation' :*WWE Hall of Fame (Przyjęty w 1994) :*WWWF World Heavyweight Championship (1 raz, pierwszy w historii) *'Nagrody Wrestling Observer Newsletter' :*Wrestling Observer Newsletter Hall of Fame (Przyjęty w 1996) *'Inne tytuły' :*Maryland Eastern Heavyweight Championship (3 razy) :*World Heavyweight Championship (Jack Pfeffer version) (5 razy) Galeria 200px-Buddyrogers1.jpg buddy.jpg Buddy_display_image.jpg buud.jpg rogersint.jpg rogres.jpg|Z Pedro Moralesem en:Buddy_Rogers Kategoria:Wrestler Kategoria:SuperStars Kategoria:Zawodnicy Kategoria:Pas WWWF Kategoria:WWF Kategoria:NWA Kategoria:WWWF Kategoria:Zmarły Kategoria:Mistrzowie